The Red Riding Hood Sisters
The Red Riding Hood Sisters is the fourth installment in the Dark Parables franchise. The game takes place in the Vosges Mountains of Eastern France. As the Fairytale Detective, we must investigate reports of deadly mist wolves hunting in the area. This game is based on the classic European fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood and the folkloric character of the Big, Bad Wolf. To read reviews or play the game for yourself, click here: Standard ~ Collector's Edition ~ iOS Briefing Welcome to the Vosges Mountains, Detective. Three days ago, local authorities rescued a missing girl hiding in this area. She reported that wolves covered in dark mist roamed the forest. More surprisingly, a woman with glowing red eyes seemed to control the beasts. Your mission is to find this mysterious figure and stop the wolves. Go seek out the fabled order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters to assist you - they've protected this region for centuries. I've given you a powerful Moonstone - this relic is vital to your investigation. Good luck, Detective. Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' The game opens with a small girl trying to escape from the Mist Wolves that chase her. When she reaches a dead end, a woman in a red hooded cloak appears and kills the wolves. She introduces herself as Teresa, leader of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, and tells the girl she is safe now. However, the Wolf Queen suddenly appears and attacks Teresa. As she falls, Teresa urges the girl to run. We arrive three days later in the Vosges Mountains of France, where our new case begins. As soon as we finish listening to our briefing (see above), a howl is heard and a Mist Wolf attacks our carriage, knocking it off of a cliff. We wake up to find our carriage broken and our adventure begins. We explore the area and eventually arrive at a lake, where we're attacked by more Mist Wolves. A woman in a red hooded cloak appears and rescues us, but she is wounded in the fight. We help her heal and learn her name is Ruth and she is one of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. She takes us to the secret hideout of the Sisterhood, high in the trees. When we arrive in the hideout, we find it has been attacked! Smoke billows out from what remains of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' home base. Ruth runs off to check on her Sisters, urging us to look for clues. We explore the hideout, learning more about the Sisterhood and finding the Truth Mirror. The Mirror tells us that Mist Wolves entered the hideout through a secret portal and overwhelmed the Sisters. They've been taken into the Mist Kingdom as captives. We locate Ruth and she explains how we can use our Moonstone and a device left by the Moon Goddess to open the way to the Mist Kingdom, so we can save the Sisters. We complete the device and raise the Mist Kingdom from the depths of a nearby lake. Ruth urges us to be careful and gives us a Red Riding Hood Robe to help us avoid the Mist Wolves. The Mist Kingdom looms ominously in the lake. We make our way in and head for the castle, just in time to see the Red Riding Hood Sisters being brought into the castle grounds. The drawbridge slams shut behind them, blocking our path. We explore the Mist Kingdom, looking for a way to lower the drawbridge. We run into Raphael, a Master Hunter of the Fallian Lineage. He recognizes the Red Riding Hood Robe we're wearing and tells us that he saw the Sisters being taken into the palace. He also tells us of Eldra, a childhood friend of his that he has been searching for ever since she went into the Mist Kingdom and was never seen again. He promises to help us however he can. We make use of Raphael immediately, having him help us decipher the Fallian writing on the drawbridge mechanism. With his assistance, we bring the drawbridge down and gain entrance to the palace. We find the Red Riding Hood Sisters locked in the dungeons. We're able to free them, but they are too weak to run away through the kingdom. In the Mist Kingdom's ballroom, we find the recently deceased body of the Elder Sister, Teresa. She's holding the instructions to open a portal to the Red Riding Hood Sisters' hideout. With this knowledge, we're able to open a portal to get the Sisters to safety. Raphael comes through the portal at the last moment, having found Eldra. Back in the woods surrounding the Red Riding Hood Sisters' hideout, we find a shrine to the Moon Goddess. Eldra tells us that the shrine contains the Moon Essence, a powerful relic that we can use to destroy the Moonstones and return the world to normal. We restore the Moon Goddess statue in the shrine, opening a drawer that contains the Moon Essence. As soon as we expose the Essence, Eldra transforms into the Wolf Queen. She's been Eldra all along, and only played at being her old self in order to get the Moon Essence. Ruth tries to attack the Wolf Queen, but a Mist Wolf materializes and knocks her out. Eldra commands her wolves to slay everyone, but a figure steps out of the darkness and says that won't be happening. It's Briar Rose. She's here to repay us for saving her from eternal slumber. With Briar's help, the Sisters and Raphael manage to push back the Wolf Queen. She retreats, but promises that this isn't over. She's taking the unconscious Ruth with her, and if we want to see her again, we must bring the final Moonstone to the Mist Kingdom and deliver it to Eldra. At Briar Rose's behest, we forge a magical Centaur Bow, a weapon capable of destroying the Mist Wolves and the Wolf Queen, herself. Armed with it, we return to the Mist Kingdom. We find Eldra's bedroom in the Mist Kingdom castle, where we read in her diary about her jealousy over Teresa being chosen as Elder Sister and her desire to one day make Raphael proud of her. We find the portal to the Fabled Land beyond the Mist Kingdom, where Ruth is being kept in a cage. In addition, we find the body of the slain Wolf King, still sitting in his throne with Eldra's arrow in his chest. Freeing Ruth from the cage is easy enough once we find the proper wolf device to unlock it, but as soon as we do so, Eldra appears and takes the Moonstone from us. She disappears behind the Wolf King's throne, her path obscured by fog. Wandering through the Fabled Land, we find a golden anvil flanked by two statues of goddesses; one of the Earth and one of the Fairy Tale Realm. We use this anvil to forge our Centaur Bow with the power of Mist, which allows us to use it to clear away the mist Eldra is using to obscure her location. The other Sisters and Raphael join us as we prepare for the final showdown. When we approach the Wolf Queen, the Red Riding Hood Sisters take care of the Mist Wolves while we ready our Centaur Bow to take down the Queen. Just as we're about to lose our arrow, a Mist Wolf knocks us out momentarily. When we open our eyes, Raphael has taken the bow. He apologizes to Eldra that it's come to this, and fires the arrow. Raphael's shot perfectly pierces the last Moonstone, shattering it completely and preventing the Wolf Queen from joining them all together. The remaining Moonstones explode, spraying debris and glass everywhere. Ruth tells us the Fabled Land is collapsing and we must get back to our world. We see Eldra on the ground, too weak to move. Raphael holds her in his arms and the two share a sweet moment as fireballs rain down around them. We leave them there, escaping to our world with the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Jessica informs Ruth that the Sisters have decided to elect her the new Elder Sister. Ruth thanks them all for this great honor. Jessica then says that they found some wolf pups. She proposes that they raise them to work with the Sisters, rather than against them. Ruth agrees, announcing that it will be the dawn of a new era for the Sisterhood. Four years later, we see a Red Riding Hood Sister standing on a tall cliff, overlooking the now restored Mist Kingdom, with a fully grown black wolf at her side. Parables The First Red Riding Hood Sister A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. The Mist Kingdom Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy King who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the King spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the King had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Moon Goddess Once upon a time, men worked under the punishing heat of the sun every day, returning home at night, completely drained. Moved by the mortals' plight, the Moon Goddess created seven Moonstones. Each Moonstone held the power to lengthen the night for a short period of time. The Goddess descended from the heavens to bestow the Moonstones on select individuals. Grateful for these generous gifts, the people built a shrine to honor the Moon Goddess. Before she returned to her lunar abode, the Goddess left this warning: "If all seven of the Moonstones are joined together, your world will be forever trapped in the night of the full moon." The Fallen Sister Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Connections * We find a frozen memorial to Gwyn from ''Rise of the Snow Queen'' in the forest. * The Snow Queen gave the Red Riding Hood Sisters the Truth Mirror for saving her son from the Mist Wolves. * In the Mist Kingdom church, we see statues depicting each of the Frog Prince's wives. * Briar Rose from Curse of Briar Rose'' assists us in our investigation. We learn that she has joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. * In the Mist Kingdom palace's treasure room, we find a glass slipper display with etchings related to Cinderella. * In the Fabled Land, we find a pumpkin coach, a teaser for the next game, which is devoted to Cinderella. * While escaping the Fabled Land, if you go into the room with the pumpkin coach, you will see a figure in a white ballgown running up the staircase to the glass palace beyond. Another clue for The Final Cinderella. * The teaser at the end of the game focuses on the pumpkin coach found in the Fabled Land. A hand in a white glove reaches out, then a foot clad in a glass slipper steps out onto the ground with a stomp. The teaser makes it certain that the next game will feature the tale of Cinderella. Media Screenshots= Images (6).jpg|Loading Screen loading day.jpg|Loading Screen - Day loading night.jpg|Loading Screen - Night rrhs main menu.jpg|Main Menu riding title.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Title intro girl.jpg|Little Girl in Peril mist wolves 1.jpg|Mist Wolves teresa 2.jpg|Teresa Saves the Girl Wolfqueen teresa.jpg|Wolf Queen Kills Teresa wolfqueen 3.jpg|The Wolf Queen riding detective.jpg|The Detective Arrives mist wolves detective.jpg|Attacked! rrs hood wolf.jpg|Forest Outpost rrs elevator ruth.jpg|Ruth Brings Us to the Hideout hideout entrance.jpg|The Sisters' Hideout hideout meeting room.jpg|The Sisters' Meeting Room mist wolves 4.jpg|Mist Wolves in the Hideout sisters captive 1.jpg|The Sisters Taken Captive ruth and device.jpg|Ruth and the Device mist queen.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Rises mist entrance.jpg|The Mist Kingdom mist courtyard.jpg|Mist Palace Courtyard mist dungeon sisters.jpg|We Find the Sisters rrs teresa.jpg|Teresa's Body mist church.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Church rrs moon shrine.jpg|The Moon Shrine red briar.jpg|Briar Rose Steps Forward fabled land.jpg|The Fabled Land fabled throne wolf.jpg|The Slain Wolf King wolfqueen 9.jpg|The Final Moonstone rrs ready for battle.jpg|The Final Showdown riding sisters.jpg|Ready for Action raphael 5.jpg|Raphael Fires the Centaur Bow raphael queen 1.jpg|Raphael and Eldra wolf riding.jpg|Four Years Later... dp5 teaser 1.jpg|Teaser Shot #1 dp5 teaser 2.jpg|Teaser Shot #2 |-|Concept Art= 288361_433320210041347_2014644641_o.jpg|First Screen Game Art 412856_394408017265900_1770590756_o.jpg|Outpost Game Art 463270_423855720987796_1794065111_o.jpg|Mist Kingdom Game Art woods concept.jpg|Forest Concept Art moon goddess concept art.jpg|Moon Goddess Shrine Concept Art |-|Wallpaper= rrhswallpaper1.jpg|Game Wallpaper #1 rrhsWallpaper2.jpg|Game Wallpaper #2 rrhsWallpaper3.jpg|Game Wallpaper #3 rrhsWallpaper4.jpg|Game Wallpaper #4 rrhsWallpaper5.jpg|Game Wallpaper #5 rrhsWallpaper6.jpg|Game Wallpaper #6 trrhs-trailer-thumb.jpg|BFG Trailer Thumbnail |-|FROG Scenes= TRRHS_FROG1.jpg|FROG 1 (Valley) TRRHS_FROG2.jpg|FROG 2 (Misty Lake) TRRHS_FROG3.jpg|FROG 3 (Hollow Tree) TRRHS_FROG4.jpg|FROG 4 (Waterfall) TRRHS_FROG5.jpg|FROG 5 (Meeting Room) TRRHS_FROG6.jpg|FROG 6 (Castle Gate) TRRHS_FROG7.jpg|FROG 7 (Town Hall) TRRHS_FROG8.jpg|FROG 8 (Constructor's House) TRRHS_FROG9.jpg|FROG 9 (Prison) TRRHS_FROG10.jpg|FROG 10 (Grand Hall) TRRHS_FROG11.jpg|FROG 11 (Ballroom) TRRHS_FROG12.jpg|FROG 12 (Grove) TRRHS_FROG13.jpg|FROG 13 (Eldra's Room) TRRHS_FROG14.jpg|FROG 14 (Wolf Throne) TRRHS_FROG15.jpg|FROG 15 (Treasure Room) TRRHS_FROG16.jpg|FROG 16 (Altar) |-|Promos= DP4 SE feature.jpg|Big Fish Standard Edition Icon DP4 CE feature.jpg|Big Fish Collector's Edition Icon DP4_on.jpg|Red Riding Hood Upsell Image trrhs-abso-icon.jpg|Absolutist Icon trrhs-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner trrhs-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner trrhs-cab-bannerce.jpg|Cabana Games CE Banner trrhs-ios-promo.jpeg|iOS Promo trrhs-jay-banner.jpg|Jay Is Games Banner trrhs-walk-thumb.jpg|Walkthrough Thumbnail dp04-steam.jpg|Steam Header dark-parables-the-red-riding-hood-sisters_80x80.jpg|BFG Small Icon dark-parables-the-red-riding-hood-sisters-ce_80x80.jpg|BFG Small CE Icon |-|Other Images= Logo DP4.png|Official Game Logo riding hood pendant.jpg|Pendant Shown on Credits Screen |-|Videos= Personnel '''Creative Director:' Steven Zhao Production Manager: Gavin Wong Producer: Kenneth Djuwidja Art Leads: Lee Wai Sum, Homer Cheung Game Designers: Steven Zhao, Timmy Kwok Cutscene Team Lead: Snix Cheng Artists: Suyi Ma, Evelyn Tsang, FCP, Wan Leung, Alejandro Dini, Chen Ka Fai, Chan Kwong Wai, Wan Suet Yu, Gloria Lok, Mandy Wong, Karla Wong, Ricky Siu, Sung Hoi Chow, Chiu Cheung Game Engine Architect: Chan Ho Yuen Game Content Developers: Nick Mok, Timmy Kwok, Jennifer Lee Puzzle Designers: Steven Zhao, Timmy Kwok Animation Specialist: FCP Animators: Wan Leung, Lee Wai Sum, Gavin Wong, Chan Kwong Wai Audio Production: SomaTone Interactive Audio Writers: Megean Kelly, Jennifer Lee, Keely Alexander Category:Games Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters